1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems in a multi-user mainframe or mini computer system, a client server network, or in local, wide area or public networks, and in particular, to computer networks for creating and manipulating information containers with dynamic interactive registers in a computer, media or publishing network, in order to manufacture information on, upgrade the utility of, and develop intelligence in, a computer network by offering the means to create and manipulate information containers with dynamic registers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present day, querying and usage of information resources on a computer network is accomplished by individuals directing a search effort by submitting key words or phrases to be compared to those key words or phrases contained in the content or description of that information resource, with indices and contents residing in a fixed location unchanging except by human input. Similarly, the class of storage medium upon which information resides, it class and subclass organizational structures, and its routes of access all remain fundamentally unaltered by ongoing user queries and usage. Only the direct and intended intervention of the owner of the information content or computer hosting site changes these parameters, normally accomplished manually by programmers or systems operators at their own discretion or the discretion of the site owner.
There exists currently in the art a limited means of interfacing a computer user with the information available on computer networks such as the world wide web. Primarily, these means are search engines. Search engines query thousands or tens of thousands of index pages per second to suggest the location of information while the user waits. While factual information can be accessed, the more complex, particular or subtle the inquiry, the more branches and sub-branches need to be explored in a time consuming fashion in order to have any chance of success. Further, there are no such automatic devices that reconstruct the information into more useful groupings or makes it more accessible according to factors attached to the content by the content creator such as the space or time relevancy of its content, or factors attached to the content by the system's compilation and analysis of the accumulated biography of that specific content's readership.
The utility of wide area and public computer networks is thus greatly limited by the static information model and infrastructure upon which those networks operate.
One problem is that on a wide area or public network, specific content such as a document remains inert, except by the direct intervention of users, and is modified neither by patterns or history of usage on the network, or the existence of other content on the network.
Another problem is that content does not reside in an information infrastructure conducive to reconstruction by expert rule-based, fuzzy logic, or artificial intelligence based systems. Neither the intelligence of other information users nor the expert intelligence of an observant network computer system can be utilized in constructing, or re-constructing information resources. Where content resides in a fixed location and structure, “information” becomes something defined by the mind of the information provider rather than the mind of the information user, where the actual construction and utility of information exists. Information remains, like raw ore, in an unrefined state.
Another problem is that the class of storage medium upon which data resides cannot be system or user managed and altered according to the actual recorded and analyzed hierarchically graded usage of any given information resource residing on that storage medium except by statistical analysis of universal, undefined “hits” or visits to that page or site.
Another problem is that information resource groupings remain fixed on the given storage medium location according to the original installation by the resource author, not altered according to the actual recorded and analyzed hierarchically graded usage of that given information resource. Content itself remains inert, with no possibility of evolution.
A further problem with the prior art is that neither the search templates generated by those more knowledgeable in a given field of inquiry, nor the search strategies historically determined to be successful, or system-constructed according to analyses of search strategies historically determined to be successful, are available to inquiring users. A search template is here defined as one or more text phrases, graphics, video or audio bits, alone or in any defined outline or relational format designed to accomplish an inquiry. Internet or wide area network search may return dozens of briefs to a keyword or key phrase inquiry sometimes requiring the time-consuming examination of multiple information resources or locations, with no historical relation to the success of any given search strategy.
A further problem is that there is limited means to add to, subtract from, or alter the information content of documents, databases, or sites without communicating with the owners or operators of those information resources, e.g., contacting, obtaining permission, negotiating and manually altering, adding or subtracting content. Additionally, once so altered, there is not a means to derive a proportionate value, and thereby a proportionate royalty as the information is used.
A final problem is that the physical residence of a body of data or its cyberspace location may not serve its largest body of users in the most expedient manner of access. Neither the expert intelligence of other information users nor the expert intelligence of an observant computer system is presently utilized by inherent network intelligence to analyze, re-design and construct access routes to information medium except by statistical analysis of universal, undefined “hits” or visits to that page or site.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and methods for creating and manipulating information containers with dynamic interactive registers defining more comprehensive information about contained content in a computer, media or publishing network, in order to manufacture information on, upgrade the utility of, and develop intelligence in, a computer network by providing a searching user the means to utilize the searches of other users or the historically determined and compiled searches of the system, a means to containerize information with multiple registers governing the interaction of that container, a means to reclassify the storage medium and location of information resources resident on the network, a means to allow the reconstruction of content into more useful formations, and a means to reconstruct the access routes to that information.